


beastly

by tortxrra



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Large Cock, Macro/Micro, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: Gilgamesh Alter is so very, very big, and you are just so terribly small.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader, Gilgamesh | Archer/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 263





	beastly

**Author's Note:**

> what's up sluts i'm horny
> 
> EDIT: in my headcanon gil alter is a beast (hence the title) who uses his divinity to its full extent. he isn't _always_ as giant as depicted in this fic, but he can change his appearance at will thanks to his incubus lineage (the epic says his father was the sumerian version of one) and his divine heritage.

Gilgamesh is so _big_ like this, completely dwarfing you and making you feel like a doll in his hold. Even after all this time his sheer size awes you.

The sheer size of his massive cock, more than half your height and almost just as wide as you, terrifies you as much as it makes your mouth water and your pussy twitch. Oh god, it’s so big, you want it in you...but you’re much too small to take something that big. Taking it would break you, physically and mentally; you’d need him even more desperately than you already do, be left gaping and unable to be satisfied by anything less than him filling you.

So you made peace with not being able to feel him inside you, settling for the mindblowing pleasure that comes with grinding yourself to completion against his tip and getting covered in his seed. You would push some of the cum into your weeping pussy and finger yourself to another orgasm as he held you, swiping your tiny tongue against the long slit of his cock until you were almost drowning in his release.

You never thought he would try to put that gigantic, terrifying, _delicious_ thing inside you, but that’s exactly what he’s trying now, holding your legs open and rutting against you. Even with all your slick, even with his divine spit and precum on and in you, you’re positive it won’t fit.

“No, no, wait,” you whimper, shaking your head and trembling. “Ah, it won’t fit, it’s not gonna _fit_ , my King, I’ll break, ah, oh God—“

You babble helplessly in his hold as your teary eyes watch Gilgamesh rub the huge head, made even bigger with his arousal, against you and push. Your pussy lips part around the intrusion, and you already feel so full even though he isn’t even inside you.

Your entire body shakes with the force of your orgasm as his tip finally breeches you for the first time. Your mind is completely blank, pupils blown wide and eyes wider. You can’t even comprehend the pleasure wracking your body, able to do nothing more than tense in his hold.

Your hands, so much smaller than his, slide from where they were gripping his fingers to rub the bulge in your stomach. You’re so small compared to him that just his _tip_ is bulging your stomach out obscenely. You’re so full, fuller than you’ve ever been, fuller than you even thought _possible_ , and you can feel yourself growing addicted to the delicious burn of such a large object being forced into your small body.

Your body spasms and a long scream is forced from your throat as he forces even more of that massive cock into your body. No more will possibly fit, you can’t take anymore, there’s already _so much_ inside you—

“Oh _God_ ,” you whisper, or maybe you scream, or maybe you don’t even speak at all. All you know is Gilgamesh is pushing deeper, so deep you can feel him reorganizing the organs in your torso and reshaping your body into a pliant cocksleeve.

You can hear the faint sound of meaningless noises, maybe they’re words, leaving your mouth as you hump mindlessly against Gilgamesh’s giant cock. Tears stream endlessly down your cheeks and over your lips that are pulled up in a delirious smile. It feels so _good_.

“My King,” you mumble. You press down on your bulging stomach and shout from the electric pleasure it sends through you. “You feel so good, my King. I love you. I love you. Your cock is the best. I love it. I love you so much, my King.”

You can’t stop professing your undying affection to the deity currently ruining you. He only grunts, but you’re used to his speechless way of communicating; the way he’s gritting his teeth is proof enough that your tight, tiny body feels just as good wrapped around him as he feels inside you.

The smile slips from your lips when he pulls out, terribly slowly, but then he slams back into you and you’re coming again. Fluid gushes out of your plugged pussy and coats only a small part of Gilgamesh’s cock. The pleasure you’re experiencing is unimaginable. It’s amazing. It’s _breathtaking_.

You want more.

Shame is the furthest thing from your mind as you shake your hips against the small bit of his cock inside you and press down on the bulge. Your tongue lolls out of your mouth, shaking as your head does with each thrust into you. You haven’t even taken a fourth of Gilgamesh, and it’s not nearly enough. If you could muster the strength, you would raise your legs and use your feet to guide more into your gaping cunt, but it’s taking all you have to keep your hands on your stomach. If this onslaught continues, you won’t be able to manage even that. Your limbs will hang limply, swinging back and forth with each thrust into your body.

You want to see yourself in such a state. You want to see yourself fucked open and ruined, belly full of his cock, so full you look pregnant—

“My King.” Your voice is breathless as you speak. “Come in me. Please get me pregnant. I want to have your baby. Please, please, please…” Your voice trails off and your eyes roll into the back of your head as a particularly rough thrust jolts your body.

You think you keep begging him to fill your body with his cum, but you can’t be sure with how foggy with pleasure your mind is. You can’t think anymore anyways; all that’s on your mind is how Gilgamesh is making you feel, the pleasure being forced onto your exhausted body.

He throbs within you and you can feel it all throughout your body, eliciting a delighted gasp as your deliriously excited smile spreads. You don’t have the energy to move your hips anymore, so you just whisper praise and encouragement to your divine lover as he uses you to chase his own release.

With a roar, he comes within you, filling you with his hot seed. There’s so much that your stomach bulges further, so much so that the outline of his cock disappears and you look pregnant with twins.

Twins...that would be wonderful. But the best part would come after they’re born, when Gilgamesh can impregnate you again with that huge, magnificent cock. When you have the energy you want to worship his balls and express your gratitude for all the cum they pumped into your body.

Finally, the stream of cum being shot into you stops, as do Gilgamesh’s thrusts. He only holds you, hands so big they reach from below your hips to your breasts, as his chest heaves with his attempts at breathing.

You call his attention to you and gesture for him to bend down. It’s an awkward position, given the size difference between the two of you, but he manages to bend his head down to your reach without pulling out of you. You cup his jawline and lean up to kiss his lower lip, stretching your torso to its absolute limit to reach. In this position you can’t kiss him completely, so you settle for emulating a make-out session with just his lower lip, licking and sucking at it. He sticks his tongue out to ease the stretch on your body and you vigorously suck on it, the same way you lave attention on his cock.

Your affection must please him, because you can feel him twitch back to life within you. You still can’t move your hips yet, so you encourage him to breed you further by moaning around his tongue.

You’ve been completely corrupted, turned into a beast’s cocksleeve, and the euphoria you feel at your new status is unlike anything you’ve ever experienced.


End file.
